


Because I Love You

by BloodSeiryu



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Ever Sexual One Shot, Getting Together, I Can Write Sex Scenes, Just Needed Two Horny Demons To Bring It Out Of Me, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Romance, Some Humor, Very Proud Of Myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu
Summary: A missing sex scene between Stolas and Blitzø. Tread lightly my fellow lust demons.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalosLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Why Do I Care?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384854) by [TalosLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalosLives/pseuds/TalosLives). 



> I fell in love with "Why Do I Care?" by TalosLives and wanted to expand on his fic by writing the sex scene that we didn't get to see. I somehow managed to reach out to him and ask if it was okay and he was sweet enough to give me the go ahead. I strongly suggest reading his fic first as certain elements in this fic will make much more sense and the emotional impact will be much stronger.

Blitzø lay awake, looking down upon a sleeping Stolas. The Imp demon knew he should be asleep, resting up and regaining all of the lost energy that had been expended a mere few hours ago, but Blitzø just couldn’t stop his mind from racing; stop his mind from going over the events of the last twenty-four hours, much less the last two weeks. He had almost lost Stolas, he had almost lost the most important thing in his life, all over some stupid misunderstanding. If it hadn’t been for Moxxie, Millie, and Loona, he’d still be lamenting, watching cheap romantic flicks while he tried to drink himself to death. He supposed that Octavia chick helped out some too. Blitzø was pretty sure that he wasn’t high up on her favourite demon of the month list, but she seemed like a good girl nonetheless.

Stolas shifted under the sheets, a gentle coo escaping him as he unconsciously shifted even closer to Blitzø in his sleep. The Imp smiled as he reached out and ran his fingers through the feathers found along the top of Stolas’s head before bringing it back down to rest between them. Stolas’s taloned hand was extraordinarily tempting and, while Blitzø might have ignored the appendage before, this time he willingly and enthusiastically took it in his own. He then laid his head down upon the pillow opposite and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to focus on the soft breathy hoots coming from Stolas as he slept, as well as, the memories of the passionate coupling that took place mere hours ago.  


* * *

Blitzø let loose an elongated moan as Stolas continued to gyrate his hips against his core, his claws still embedded deep within the soft feathery plushness of Stolas’s arse. Blitzø could feel the muscles underneath his hands tighten and loosen with each thrust, the implications enough to send his mind into a tailspin. It didn’t help that Stolas was still nibbling on the side of his neck like it was some tasty treat to be devoured. 

“Stolas. Fuck, Stolas, come up here…”

Blitzø’s words did not fall on deaf ears. Stolas gave one last nip to the crimson skin before trailing his tongue along the contours of Blitzø’s neck, getting in one last taste, before having his face hover over where Blitzø obviously wanted him. Stolas’s fiery eyes glowed in the dim light of the bedroom, his hips pausing in their pursuit of pleasure. For a moment, all he was focused on was the look of delirium plastered on Blitzø’s face, a look that was normally reserved only for his own. A small smirk tugged at Stolas’s beak, appreciating the irony of the situation. Blitzø growled, none too pleased to see that look on the Prince’s face.

“Wipe whatever look you got on your face off and get down here and kiss me bird brain.”

It was good to know that, despite everything that happened, Blitzø had not lost his trademark snark. Which was good because that was one of the many things Stolas loved about Blitzø. Leaning down, Stolas placed his beak against Blitzø’s lips and instigated a tender kiss filled with all the love he could possibly pour into such a simple action. It didn’t take long though for said kiss to become desperate, tongues dueling, locked in a ferocious battle for dominance. Stolas loved when they got like this. When breathing became a second thought, eager moans echoed between them, saliva pooled and trailed down their chins, teeth and a sharp beak took turns biting the other in an attempt to draw blood; it was messy, Stolas liked messy.

Speaking of messy, it was getting quite _filthy_ between Stolas’s legs. His cloaca was extremely wet at this point, and they had barely done anything. His hips had started their rutting once more, spreading his wetness all over the length of Blitzø’s hard cock, from root to tip. His movements were encouraged by Blitzø’s clawed hands still gripping his feathery arse like the Imp’s life depended on it. Maybe it did. After today, who knew?

Apparently, Blitzø had grown tired of this idle kissing and humping, as the next thing Stolas knew, he had been flipped onto his back. His arms absentmindedly landed next to his head, which shone a look of complete surprise, while his legs were spread wide, a certain delicious Imp situated right between them. Said Imp trailed his hands up the ridiculous length of Stolas’s legs, all while giving Stolas a look of complete hunger. If it wasn’t for the love they shared between them now, Stolas would have been afraid that Blitzø was **actually** going to eat him.

Blitzø’s tail twitched as he leaned over his “captive”, his smile wide as he drew his tongue along his lips.

“Gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you so damn hard that the only thing you’re going to be able to scream is my name,” Blitzø bit the side of Stolas’s neck causing the Goetia Prince to fulfill Blitzø’s desires prematurely, “Gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk right for a month when I’m done. The whole Seven Rings of Hell are gonna know how good I fucked you.”

Stolas moaned as he reached out with his hands and took hold of Blitzø’s horns, his talons tracing patterns on them as he showered those beautiful horns with affection.

“Oh, Blitzy...please! I want them all to know! I want everyone to know that it’s only you that can please me! That’s it is you I chose!”

Something inside Blitzø snapped. Well, not snapped. That indicated something negative. More like, something swelled deep within the confines of his chest to the point he felt like his entire being was going to break, explode. Blitzø felt tears prickling at the edges of his eyes as he squeezed them shut in an attempt to keep those tears from falling. Goddamn it. This was all supposed to be a passionate fuck fest, not some emotional tornado. Though, maybe, it was what he needed. It was what they both needed. Not now though damn it. Later. Much later.

Blitzø shook his head violently before diving down and engaging in another battle between tongues. A few moments of this and Blitzø would have his emotions back in check. The talons that had been tracing patterns along the wide parts of Blitzø’s horns had come to settle at the base, causing the Imp demon to shiver. That was always a sensitive area for him and damn it if the fucking bird didn’t know.

Blitzø loved it that Stolas knew.

Drawing back, a thin strand of saliva connecting them before it thinned out and disappeared, Blitzø smirked. During their kissing, Blitzø’s hands had traveled up to bury themselves within the feathers along Stolas’s face, but now Blitzø brought them back down to take hold of Stolas’s ridiculously long legs, spreading them even further. Blitzø took the left one (his right) and lifted it until it was resting on his shoulder; his hand however still kept a nice grip on it. Stolas’s right leg was left laying on the bed to be spread wide, giving Blitzø a good view of his prize.

At the first probing of his entrance, Stolas threw his head back and moaned while his long feathery tail twitched where it lay upon the sheets. He desperately wanted to touch Blitzø but every time he reached, Blitzø slapped his hands away. Therefore, Stolas is left with digging them into either the sheets or the pillow his head was currently resting upon. Over and over again, Blitzø teased Stolas and himself; the head of his cock barely entering Stolas’s sopping entrance before drawing back, wet sounds reverberating against the walls as Blitzø’s cockhead thrust in and out.

Blitzø couldn’t stop staring, his teeth grinding against each other as he fought against the urge to just thrust fully inside.

“Fuck, Stolas you’re so wet. Why are you always so fucking wet?” 

Stolas’s talons tightened upon hearing Blitzø’s comment, breathy wines mixed with gentle hoots escaping him.

“You make me this way Blitzy. Oh, Blitzy! Please fuck me! Stop teasing and thrust that big throbbing fat red cock inside my dripping wet……!”

Stolas didn’t get a chance to finish his pleas because Blitzø did just that. He snapped his hips forward, successfully sheathing his entire member deep within Stolas, causing both demons to shout their pleasure; Blitzø tightening his grip on Stolas’s legs to the point there were sure to be bruises and Stolas’s talons ripping through the poor fabric that was closest to their sharp points.

For a moment they just remained as still as statues, taking in the sensation. Yes, they had fucked before, many times to be exact. This was different though. They both knew where they stood now, they both knew each other’s feelings. This wasn’t just fucking anymore. This wasn’t just some contract or obligation. This was them sharing their bodies because they wanted to. 

This was them making love.

Blitzø started out slowly, allowing Stolas time to get adjusted. Blitzø seriously wondered if something of his size was seriously supposed to go up where it was, but Stolas had assured him time and time again it was fine. Considering the number of times they had fucked and the ruthless pace at which they did it, with no damage, Blitzø was inclined to believe him. Again though, this was different. Blitzø wanted to show Stolas that he truly cared about him; that he didn’t just view this as a quick “lets fuck and be done with it”.

Stolas seemed to be enjoying the slow pace, a blissed out smile on his face as he rolled his hips at the exact speed at which Blitzø was going. The gentle hoots were back, filling the room with warmth and love. Stolas reached up with one of his hands again, though this time Blitzø did not swat it away. Stolas laid it over one of Blitzø’s that was holding onto one of his spindly legs, not squeezing, but just laying it there to have some sort of contact other than their privates. Blitzø seemed to want the same as his Imp tail curled around the plumage covering Stolas’s tail.

Even at such a slow and leisurely pace, Stolas could feel the blood rising in his veins. The raw emotion, this new connection he felt with his Blitzy, the delicate constant slide of Blitzø’s cock against his sensitive walls…… Stolas was about to explode.

“Blitzy…Oh, Blitzy, I’m...I’m...Oh, Blitzy you’re going to make me come! I’m about to come all over your delicious……!”

Before Stolas could, once again, finish his _soliloquy_ , Blitzø completely pulled out. This left Stolas feeling quite empty and the feeling of his orgasm being ferociously ripped from him. Needless to say, the Prince was not happy. This, of course, was evident by the adorable scream of frustration of Blitzø’s name and then pout that graced his put out features. Blitzø couldn’t help but laugh, tears of mirth in his eyes.

“See! Told you I’d get you screaming my name!”

Stolas crossed his arms, his dramatic pout still in place.

“That’s not very funny Blitzy. I was almost there and you pulled out! Why would you deny me like that?”

Blitzø wiped away the tears as his laughter died down.

“Aww, come on Stolas. You don’t want this night to end prematurely, do you?” Blitzø leaned in, his lips stopping somewhere around where he figured Stolas’s ears would be before whispering, “Besides, I thought you liked sucking dick?”

In the blink of an eye, Blitzø was the one who found himself on **his** back, Stolas hovering above him. The Prince’s eyes were aglow with excitement, his cheeks dusted a pretty pink, his entire demeanor practically salivating. As Stolas situated himself between Blitzø’s legs, the bastard had the audacity to look up all smug.

“Well, I do love choking on this red dick of yours, so I suppose I can let your misbehavior slide, this time.” 

Blitzø rolled his eyes as he leaned on his arms, looking down at his beloved.

“Oh thank Lucifer. Thought I was going to be in some serious trouble there.” 

The sarcasm was heavy and evident.

Stolas reached out and gave Blitzø’s cock a nice firm squeeze, causing the Imp demon to hiss in minor pain and pleasure.

“The only name I want to hear being said in this bed is mine. You’ll do well to remember that Blitzy.”

Blitzø’s understanding was said through gritted teeth but it was apparent he was enjoying everything the Goetia Prince was doing and saying. Smirking, Stolas hummed his satisfaction before lowering his beak and taking practically all of Blitzø’s member into his throat. He wasn’t joking when he said he **loved** choking on it. Echos of gagging and slurping could be heard throughout the room, the noise only heightening the arousal of each of the participants.

Stolas had to admit, the taste of both himself and Blitzø on his tongue was intoxicating. The flavor was causing his eyes to practically roll into the back of his head. If he could bottle this ambrosia, he would do so and keep it all for himself; bringing it out when he knew Blitzø couldn’t be around. He was becoming so aroused that he could feel rivulets of wetness escaping his cloaca, causing his feathers to stick together. Stoles just **had** to touch himself, he needed some relief from the pressure that was building inside of him once more.

One of the hands that had been clenching Blitzø’s hips slowly trailed down and under his own body. Just a little teasing, not enough to make him come, just enough to take the edge off. Yeah. Stolas plunged his two middle talons deep inside him, while the outer two gently caressed the outside of his cloaca. He tried to keep his movements subtle, but soon his arousal took over and he was almost violently shoving his hand against himself, wetness practically gushing out like a fountain.

Blitzø obviously noticed the movements, allowing the Prince a moment of pleasure. However, when he noticed Stolas getting a bit too lost, Blitzø maneuvered his tail to take hold of the arm that was attached to the hand between his legs and forcibly removed it; slamming it down against the bed and securing it there. Blitzø may not have looked it, but what he lacked in size he made up for in strength. 

Blitzø clicked his tongue in mock displeasure, a hand coming up to run its fingers through the feathers it found along Stolas’s head.

“No, Stolas. I’m the only one allowed to pleasure you.”

Blitzø then thrust his hips upward, causing his cock to go even deeper into Stolas’s throat. Stolas moaned with unhinged pleasure at the feeling.

“Now, keep sucking this dick like a good little owl and maybe I’ll let you come tonight.”

Stolas couldn’t remember the last time he sucked Blitzø’s cock with such enthusiasm. It wasn’t just the promise of being able to achieve orgasm, it was the fact that Stolas was so in love with Blitzø it hurt, and Blitzø knew this; he even reciprocated his feelings! Everything was different tonight. While Blitzø ran his claws along Stolas’s scalp, Stolas ran his talons along the bare stomach and chest of his shining star. Both groaned in unison, that ball of pleasure tightening at the base of each of their spines. 

Before that ball could explode and spread its heat all along Blitzø’s body though, he pulled his hips back and gently removed Stolas’s beak from his well sucked cock. Past experience showed them that they had to be careful when it came to Stolas’s beck and any delicate appendage. Blitzø couldn’t help the tender smile that graced his lips at seeing Stolas with his tongue hanging out, panting like he had just run a marathon of some sort. The demon really did love sucking cock, Blitzø’s cock that is.

“Sorry, had to stop you before I painted the inside walls of your throat.”

A deep sexy chuckle crawled out from somewhere deep. Blitzø wasn’t even aware that Stolas was even capable of making that sound.

“You can paint the outside of my face if you want.”

Damn this bird was kinky. 

Blitzø echoed with a deep laugh of his own.

“Oh, you are one nasty demon.”

Blitzø had let go of Stolas’s head a few moments ago, which allowed Stolas to crawl upwards and practically get face to face with the Imp demon. A whisper, lighter than air, floated out of the beak of the Goetia Prince.

“You love it though.”

A gentle whispered “I do” drifted out before Stolas was pulled back down for a passionate kiss filled with romance and promises that the giver simply couldn’t voice. Perhaps eventually he would find the courage, but right now all he could offer was the language his body could speak. Hands roamed, tracing patterns of constellations and verses of love songs on skin and feathers; legs rubbed affection, holding the other so close that they hoped to melt into the other and become one; tails tangled with each other, squeezing out promises for the future and lips sealed those promises for not just them, but for their possible future family.

Stolas eventually pulled away, regretfully, but something far bigger was needing attention. His core was throbbing. He needed release and he needed it badly. By the look of Blitzø’s cock, he also needed release. The crimson flesh was an even brighter red, and some purple had taken over the bulbous head. Frankly, it looked quite painful and Stolas didn’t know how Blitzø could stand it. After bending over and giving the tip a tender kiss, Stolas threw both his legs over Blitzø’s lap. It was a rare occasion that Blitzø would allow Stolas to ride him like “some sort of cowboy” since it would mean that Blitzø would have to remain leaning on his arms as his horns kept him from laying comfortably on his back, but it seems today was a special day. 

And why wouldn’t it be? Considering what they had gone through.

Feeling the stretch of Blitzø once more was enough for a barrage of trembling hoots to be torn from Stolas’s throat. Blitzø himself answered with a scream of relief, his head falling backward, leaving his beautiful neck exposed. A shaking clawed hand reached up and latched onto an equally shaking feathery hip, while the other hand tore a new dint into the sheets below them. Stolas’s hands reached for his own feathers, running his talons through them as he began the task of bouncing enthusiastically on Blitzø’s dick.

Blitzø tried to anchor his feet and push up when Stolas came down, but he soon realized that it was a fruitless effort. The blasted bird was riding him just too hard and too fast for Blitzø to keep up. Not that Blitzø was really complaining. Hey, if Stolas wanted to do all the work, then that was okay in Blitzø’s book. He’d just lay here, rubbing the bird’s hip and encourage him with moans and the occasional scream when Stolas squeezed him just right.

Speaking of screaming, Stolas was doing a lot of that. Every time he bottomed out, a scream would erupt from Stolas like the poor sod was being tortured by someone. Blitzø knew his dick was good, but fuck Stolas acted like it had superpowers. Honestly, it gave Blitzø a bit of an ego. The Prince looked like he was in such ecstasy.

Sweat was starting to dampen both of them, Stolas from exertion, and Blitzø from keeping himself reclined in the perfect position for the both of them. Stolas’s screams were becoming screeches, signaling he was almost there. If it wasn’t for that, Blitzø still would have been able to tell with how soaked his thighs were with Stolas’s arousal, the rhythmic wet slapping of demonic skin almost musical; Blitzø also wouldn’t be surprised if a good portion of the wetness was staining the bed at this point. Blitzø was also close, his testicles tightening and drawing close to his body in preparation for one massive eruption.

“Blitzy! Blitzy! Oh, Blitzy! I”m going to come! I’m going to come! Please, can I come? Can I come Blitzy?”

Blitzø drew his legs up even further in preparation, his teeth bared, his head shooting up to put all his attention on Stolas, not wanting to miss a thing.

“Yeah, come for me Stolas. Come for me you sexy fucking thing.”

It was almost like time froze, a silence blanketing over the entire room. Or maybe the inability to really hear anything was from the ringing Blitzø was hearing in his ears as his whole body pulsed and his ejaculate practically exploded from his cock, filling Stolas to the brim and then some. Stolas, on the other hand, his entire body was vibrating, shaking, as his cloaca coated both their nether regions with release. Blitzø’s fogged out brain whispered that it meant that Stolas was something called a squirter when he was super aroused? Whatever. He’d look into it when he wasn’t so delightfully sexed out. 

It took some time, but after a relaxing bath, a change of sheets, and discarding of the feathers that Stolas had shed during his orgasm, both demons were back in bed; Stolas on his back and Blitzø snuggled up against his side with his head resting against his chest. This was a drastically different sleeping arraignment. Usually, Blitzø slept with his back to the Prince while Stolas slept facing said back, longingly staring at it, wishing things were different. 

Things were different now.

Granted they had to go through hell to get here (pun not intended), but it had all been worth it.

“I love you Blitzy.”

“I love you too Stolas.”

Both of them were about to slip off to the dream world when Blitzø suddenly remembered something.

“Hey! Do you mind closing that portal? Didn’t mind giving whoever a show, but I’d like to be able to sleep without fear of anyone sneaking in and hurting you or your daughter, yeah?”

Stolas’s eyes shot open and he blushed something fierce. The portal! The one he opened up to get them here from the warehouse! He never closed it! Looking up, he saw it shining open in all its glory. With a wave of his hand though, it disappeared as if it had never been there. The same hand that had performed said magic, came down and smacked its owner in the face. Blitzø’s stifled laughter could barely be heard, but it was there. Now, Stolas could easily just blame Blitzø, but really it was just as much **his** own fault if anything. 

Embarrassment had been his punishment. 

A hidden smirk crept across Stolas’s beak.

However, Blitzø had yet to receive his. Stolas supposed tomorrow he would show the little Imp just why he was called a Goetia Prince. 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://autistic-flower.tumblr.com/)
> 
> My [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/bloodseiryu/)
> 
> Come shout with me about Helluva Boss (or Good Omens, Hazbin, Fallout, etc.) ♥


End file.
